My Destiny
by babyariies
Summary: The most beautiful encounters are those with handkerchiefs. They wipe away your sweat when you are tired and tears when you are sad.
1. Summary

**Summary**

A teenager fell in love with a fellow school mate. Will she confess to him? What is wrong with her best friend? Will they end up together?

**xXxXx**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_He taught me to be strong, to have determination and tell myself never to stop believing..._

_He showed me the way a few words could express so much care, concern, joy and misery..._

But he failed to teach me to be independent and the way to live...

**_When he's not around..._**


	3. Decorations

**Chapter 1**

**Decorations**

It was the same for every year.

My father, Edwin, would invite almost any '_important and rich people_' he knew to our house to celebrate the coming of a new year, and the '_important and rich people_' would bring their wives... And their wives would bring their children...

_It would be chaos. I hate it. _

My dad specially engaged some planner person to help with the planning. A buffet table was set up in the living room. Waiters were hired for the day. It was the utmost importance that everything was in prefect order, my father never miss any opportunities to expand his business or any opportunities to become partners or any opportunities to become richer.. Of course, he hoped that I, as his only daughter would share the same passion...

This year, my dad requested for the outdoor area where the swimming pool was to be done up as well. It was a pretty last minute decision and I was curious. I didn't even know, until today, some people came to set up a stage, and big speakers that you would normally see in a concert. It made no sense since, well, my dad was kinda old for these stuffs. Why did he requested for this?

I thought old people prefer _boring, quiet _stuffs?

I soon found out his _evil_ plans...


	4. The party

**Chapter 2**

**The Party**

The speakers were blasting and the lyrics of the songs made no sense.

I put on my Ipod headphones and I was on my favorite play list. I did a my _earphone-is-louder_ competition with the speakers and at last, my earphones won and it downed out all the noise. I was in my little world and I grinned stupidly at myself.

From afar, I recognized Tracy's clique. Tracy's father's a doctor, whom I'd forgotten what he specialized in was in partnership with Eva's dad and Alex's mom. Alex's dad held quite a high position in some local bank. I immediately recognized Xeres's gang, standing not very far from Alex,\. Xeres's father's a big client of Alex's father and was in business with Derrick's and Jackson's father... So all kids here were sort of related to each other.

I felt thirsty suddenly, but the table which had the drinks table were just beside Xeres's group. I waited, hoping they would leave and flirt the girls somewhere else, but they did not.

As I was nearing the drinks table, I hoped that whatever they were talking about would held that much interest that they wouldn't notice me. However, I saw at the corner of my eye, that Xeres was walking towards me. I felt a quick panic vibrating through my body.

I had never spoken more than 2 lines of words to Xeres each time during the once-a-year party. I had only seen him 6 or 7 times in my entire life, not counting coincidences in ballrooms.

Xeres was in front of me now. His right hand extended to me, his lips were moving but I was on my earphones hence I could not make out a single word he said. I assumed he was introducing himself to me, since we never really did speak to each other before. I took his hand firmly and shook it. I wanted to walk away but he was blabbering about something. I didn't want to pluck out my earphones now, partly because it seemed rude since it meant that I didn't even listen to what he said in the first place and the songs from the speakers were not to my liking.

He was was smiling eagerly now, perhaps waiting for an answer from me. I reckoned he asked if I was enjoy the party so I did my best to make out a yes sound. His expression next was, surprising and I was beginning to think if he was loony. I guessed I'd better make my way now to avoid any more awkward situation that needed answering(or being found out that I heard nothing because I was on my Ipod all the while).

I held the left earphone away from my ear and whispered Baileys to the waiter. He seemed confused at first, but another waitress who stood beside him explained that I was the boss's daughter and it was all right to get the drink for me. I knew the no alcoholic drinks for underage kind of thing but my father didn't mind.

His take was that girls should learn to take some alcohol to prepare for the future.

* * *

**Xeres's POV**

_What's her name? Stephanie? Desiree?_

"Honey, what's the name of the host's daughter?" I gave Alex a peck on her cheek as I whispered into her ear.

"Why do you want to know? Interested in her? "Alex gave a little pout.

"Of course not Darling dear. Just thought it will be polite to at least know who is the host's daughter. I just can't seems to remember her name. Why will I be interested in her when I already have an angel?"

"Sure sure. Everyone knows how sweet your mouth can be yet the words out from it are worthless. Listen carefully, I am only going to say it once, her name is Destiny."

As I was thinking of how would I approach her, she walked towards me. No, she was walking towards the drinks table. This might be my only chance...

I walked briskly towards her and stopped in front of her. She looked pale and sick but still beautiful.

I stopped just in front of her and extended my right hand. She took my hand and shook it firm.

"Hi! I'm Xeres. This is one of the most awsome party I have attended. Do you mind if I bring you to Jackson's birthday party on the Saturday, two weeks from now? I really hope that you could come." I smiled my best smiled.

She looked lost for a moment and then she nodded her head.

"Really? OMG! I will see you at 4pm on that day alright!"

I think she was scared off by my expression? Right after that, she turned and walked away.


	5. Maybe, it's love?

**Chapter 3**

**Maybe, it's love?  
**

The sun shone brightly behind the sheer curtains and blinded my eyes for a second. It must be early afternoon.

I pushed myself forward and walked to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and was horrified. The girl in the mirror had dull complexion, dark eye-circles under her eyes and cracked, dry lips. Her hair was everywhere.

And last night was, crazy...

Most of the time I sat at a corner, out of sight from people. Occasionally, someone would walk by and struck a conversation with me. The conversations were mostly, "How are you doing?", "Cool party you have!". Nothing much interesting.

Countdown was insane too. People making out, passionately, in shorts and bikinis. I wondered what would happen if their parents saw this scene. Would it be awkward?

The water vapors condensed and coated my mirror so I used my palm to wipe it. Still the same, horrendous face. I needed something to perk me up.

Shopping! I shouted in my mind. I made myself to make up a mental list of things I needed and wanted to buy. Although I had been taught to be frugal since young. My grandfather built his business from scratch and my father had lived through good times and bad times as well. Though he had inherited the business from grandpa, he never give up on that belief. However, I guessed that besides not inheriting my father's interest in business, I had failed to learn the virtue of thriftiness. I was too generous with clothes, especially shoes.

Shoes, every woman's true love. Good shoes were hard to come by, especially the beautiful and comfortable ones.

I dialed a set of numbers while I ate my breakfast cum lunch hastily. The bacon tasted nice, I thought to myself as I listened to the rings.

"Hello?" answered the dreamy voice.

"Wake up sleepy head! Shopping time! "

"Ah, headache. What time is it now? " groaned Alice.

"About 15 more minutes to 3pm. I'll meet you at 4.30pm alright? You're driving. " I replied chewing my mouthful of food.

"Okay okay."

"Hey, don't go back to dreamland! Call you back in a while to check if you're still awake. Byeee!"

I flipped the phone shut and gobbled down the rest of the meal.

I took eternity to reach my room, too lazy to move much after a meal. I grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe and shorts from the drawer, a glance was all I needed as long as they matched my shoes, which they did.

I decided light make-up would do the job, so I went light with the foundation and eye make-up, only putting on mascara and some eyeliner. After that, I proceeded to put on my favorite blusher and a nude pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my phone and called Alice, worried that she fall back to sleep.

After three rings, she picked up.

"Be there in 20!" She almost yelled.

I lay carefully on my bed to prevent creasing on my shirt and my left hand extended out to take the magazine on my desk. It was still on the page I last touched. The page on the school's basketball team...

_"Although that teacher's a b*tch but after all, Maddy did the wrong first. She should have accepted the punishment. Act of defiance, got her into suspension. "_

_"I agree with you. " I nodded my head._

_"Its not worth it at all. What's so bad about admitting the wrong in fro... "_

_Alice waved excitedly to someone behind me. I turned around and saw a guy... He was not exactly huge, but big-sized with short ebony, black hair. He was in the school's basketball jersey with his bag swung over his right shoulder. He waved back at Alice and fasten his pace towards us._

_"Hey Alice! My annoying little sis wants to know when you're coming over. "_

_For that second, my eyes were on him. My universe swirled around him, as if he was the sun, holding everything together._

_"How 'bout today, right now? I need a ride and I don't think Destiny is going the same way as I do. Ohya, this is Destiny. She's new, well, not exactly new. She got transferred here a while ago. She's been in this school for about 2 weeks already and we are like BFF(best friend forever)."_

_"Nice to meet you, Destiny. Hope you're doing well. " He smiled and extended his right hand. I was still in daze and reacted slow to the handshake._

_"My friend is totally smitten by you. Hah! "Alice joked, "Let's go now, don't keep your sister waiting for too long. Bye, Dest! See you!"_

_"See you. " I murmured. _

I finally knew his name when I came across it on the school's magazine.

His name was Emmett.

I did not tell anyone how I felt about him, even Alice. Some times when I talked about him during one of the many conversations with Alice, I would stop when I sensed that she was going to pry for more details. I felt afraid, uncertain, not about the feelings but myself.

"Destiny! Alice is outside waiting for you! " my housekeeper yelled.

"Coming! " I answered. I put down the magazine on the bedside table and left it opened with the page with Emmett in it.


	6. Worries

**Chapter 4**

**Worries**

Alice was uneasily quiet, not her normal bubbly self. She was the best person to look for, to keep a secret or just someone to talk to, and conversations with her never end up in awkward silence.

Today, however, she was exceptionally quiet throughout the whole ride. Her face was plastered with sadness. I knew Alice enough not to ask any questions. She would tell me when she felt right. Though I knew that, I could not help but worry for my friend. The silence was killing me.

"I... " She stammered, "I'm leaving soon. "

"What do you mean? " I asked in surprise.

"Remember I told you that my parents have plans for me to join them in the States? They decided that it's time. They told me yesterday. I have one month here, in Singapore. "

Although the news was barely a surprise to me, it hit me hard. I already knew Alice's parents had plans for her in the States, just that they had not decide when Alice would join them.

"Was that why you decided not to come to the party last night? " I choked out.

"Yea. I'm sorry. "

Her car stopped for the red light and I gave her a hug.

"Don't be. "

She returned her hug, and the Alice's smile was on her face once again.

* * *

We went to quite a number of shops, mostly window shopping. The list of to-buy-things I'd make a mental note for, was much more longer than the things I'd bought. Retail therapy was not working for me.

I was getting tired from all the walking, so I suggested to Alice that we should try out a full body massage together. She agreed immediately and dragged me into the nearest beauty center. The consultant was surprised, probably wondering if we could afford the treatments.

It appeared that Alice's parents happened to know one of the partners of the beauty center. The staffs were taken aback when she mentioned their boss and we were treated like royalty.

Alice had asked for a suite for us. It was grand, we had our own shower and dress room. After changing to our robes, the staffs led us to a room where we were given foot massages. We were giggling most of the times. The full body massage was relaxing and I almost fall asleep.

I was thinking of Emmett and the occasional times when we bumped into each other while buying drinks and such. Some times it made me pondered if these coincidences were not at all coincidental because, each time I was alone. I chuckled at how silly I was for thinking someone, someone like Emmett would purposely bump into me.

"What? ", Alice asked and eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing. Alice, can I ask you a question? "

"What's with the formal? You can ask me anything. "

I smiled.

"Have you ever like someone and confess? "

She hesitated for a while, "Ya. Why do you ask? ".

"How did it happened? Did you tell him eventually? " I questioned, excitedly.

"I've known him for quite some time and the feelings just developed. I just felt...", she paused, "I just felt something, strong, the need to tell and I just did. "

"How did you tell him? Over the phone?"

"I told him I had something important that he needed to know and met him in some cafe. After that, I just told him. "

"Full story please. ".

"OK OK, didn't know you're such a nosy person. "

"Hey, I'm just concern about my friend. Okay." I winked.

"OK. OK. So, one afternoon, I was at home surfing the Internet and debating with myself whether to tell him or not. Remember that day, about a month ago you asked me out to shop with you for a new laptop. That was the day. "

"You dumped me because of a guy? " I made myself sounded very hurt.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. " She clasped both hands together, mock-begging and gave me her signature puppy-eyed look.

"I forgive you only if you continue with the story. " I giggled.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "After I hung your call, I mustered my courage and asked him out. I was nervous, obviously, couldn't stop fidgeting even after the waitress served our coffee. I started the conversation light, asking him about his school work and such. After that, I just confessed. He rejected me, politely, always the gentleman I've known. Of course I asked him why he rejected me. He told me that there is a girl he likes a lot but is unsure of her feelings so he hasn't make a move yet. "

"Are you OK? Did you ask him about the girl? Perhaps you still have chances?"

"I'm OK. He didn't want this to ruin our friendship and I did ask about the girl. "

"Glad that you can still be friends with each other. So, do I know the guy? "

"Yea. You know Emmett? "

"Yes. The basketballer. " I replied somberly.

"Yep. So I listened to him blabbing about the girl he likes and even asked me for advice! Well, I'm a good person of course and supplied him with information... "

Alice continued the conversation without realizing my change of tone. It hurt, although I knew he was never mine to begin with. Alice was a good person. If someone could refuse a person like Alice, what chances did I stand to have?

I was still curious though, which girl had captivated him that he rejected Alice but Alice seemed reluctant to tell me when I asked about the girl. She seemed to mumbled something which I could not hear. When I asked her again, assuming she didn't hear my question, she just murmured "Nothing" to me and proceeded to tell me that I did not know who the girl was.

With that, it ended the whole conversation and it was the first time I ever remembered, ending a conversation with Alice like that.


End file.
